Jalousie quand tu nous tiens
by Timmy7486
Summary: Scène de jalousie


**Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !**

**Bureau des X-Files**  
_Mulder et Scully sont assis au bureau et écrivent leur rapport sur l'enquête qu'ils viennent tout juste de boucler. Mulder lève la tête de son dossier et contemple la beauté de sa partenaire, un petit sourire se dessine alors sur ses lèvres. Il part dans ses rêveries et ne se rend pas compte que Scully lui fait un de ses sourires dont elle seule a le secret._

**Scully :** Mulder ? Ca va ?  
**Mulder :** Oui, très bien merci, j'étais ailleurs.  
**Scully :** J'ai bien vu ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
**Mulder :** Rien …  
**Scully :** Mulder, je te connais, dis-moi …  
**Mulder :** Ca te tente que je t'invite au restaurant ce soir ?  
**Scully :** En quel honneur Mulder ?  
**Mulder :** Je te dis juste que j'ai réservé au Fairmont …  
**Scully :** Au Fairmont ? Oula, tu m'impressionnes ! Il va falloir que je trouve de quoi m'habiller alors !  
**Mulder :** De toute façon un rien te va … tout te va …  
**Scully :** Merci Mulder !

**Chez Scully**  
_Le soir, vêtu d'un smoking et un nœud papillon autour du cou, Mulder frappe à la porte de Scully. Il entend une voix au loin qui lui donne la permission d'entrer ce qu'il fait aussitôt._

_Scully est encore dans la salle de bain à finir de se préparer. Mulder s'assoit sur le canapé et feuillette l'un des magasine de Scully qui traînait. Il ne voit pas Scully arriver et lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue. Il se tourne alors vers elle. Scully porte une robe longue couleur bordeaux qui la scie à ravir. Elle porte également les boucles d'oreille que Mulder lui a offert au dernier Noël. Mulder se lève, prend la main de Scully et la fait tourner sur elle-même afin de l'admirer._

**Mulder :** Tu es magnifique !

_Ils s'embrassent tendrement puis Mulder sort un écrin de son manteau et l'offre à Scully. Elle l'ouvre et laisse une petite larme couler, l'écrin contient un très beau collier qui va avec ses boucles d'oreille._

**Mulder :** Bon anniversaire !  
**Scully :** Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire Mulder !  
**Mulder :** Et après on dit que les hommes oublient les dates … réfléchi un peu ma belle, aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans que nous vivons notre amour.  
**Scully :** Et dire que j'étais tellement persuadée que tu allais oublier que je l'ai moi-même oublié … Je m'en veux !  
**Mulder :** Ce n'est rien du moment que tu m'accompagnes dîner, dit-il en lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche.

**Taxi pour le Fairmont**  
_Ils montent dans le taxi que Mulder avait appelé et se dirigent ainsi vers le Fairmont. Le chauffeur ne cesse de regarder Scully dans son rétroviseur ce qui la met mal à l'aise et qui surtout énerve Mulder. Pour essayer de le calmer, elle dépose un tendre baiser sur la joue de son partenaire. Il lui souri, se tourne pour l'embrasser mais avant que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent, il lui fait signe de patienter quelques instants avec son index :_

**Mulder :** Monsieur ! Ca ne vous ferait rien de bien vouloir regarder votre route plutôt que ma dame ? Sinon, on peut trouver un autre taxi vous savez !  
**Chauffeur :** Oh excusez-moi monsieur !

_Mulder se tourne enfin à nouveau vers Scully et lui dépose le tendre baiser qu'il lui avait promis quelques secondes auparavant. Puis Scully se blottit dans les bras de Mulder et pose sa tête sur son épaule pour le reste du trajet._

**Devant le Fairmont**  
_Mulder et Scully croisent un agent du F.B.I., l'agent Jefferson qui commence à charrier Scully._

**Jefferson :** Alors Dana, tu es obligé de jouer les Mme Spooky ce soir ? Ma pauvre !  
**Scully :** Parle plutôt pour ta compagne !

_Jefferson n'en revenait pas et il avait réussi à agacer Scully qui ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée qui s'annonce excellente._

**Le Fairmont**  
_Bien que Scully lui fasse des sourires et qu'elle lui ai pris la main à peine entrés dans le restaurant, Mulder sent soudainement son amie tendue … Ce blaireau de Jefferson avait réussi à l'énerver._

_Le maître d'hôtel vient les placer à leur table : tout est très beau, très raffiné._

**Scully :** C'est magnifique !  
**Mulder :** Rien n'est trop beau pour toi !

_Nos tourtereaux commandent leur plat accompagné d'un très bon Bourgogne quand Scully sent un regard posé sur elle :_

**Scully :** Mulder, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'on nous regarde !

_Mulder la regarde étonné et suit la direction de son regard :_

**Mulder :** Sydney !  
**Sydney :** Foxy !  
**Scully :** Foxy !

_Mulder n'en revient pas du tout, Sydney est en face de lui. Cette fille qu'il a tant aimé pour qui il aurait été capable de tout. Alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des étudiants en Angleterre, il lui avait même offert une bague de fiançailles. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé comme cela dans sa vie mais du jour au lendemain, elle était partie sans rien lui dire. Il avait été tellement mal après son départ qu'il avait décidé de rentrer au plus vite chez lui aux Etats-Unis pour quitter tout ce qui lui rappelait cette femme. Il s'était donc jeté à cœur perdu dans le travail jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une personne dont il ne se souvient que pour lui avoir permis d'oublier Sydney._

_Mulder sent qu'on le regarde, ce qui le fait redescendre sur terre, il laisse Sydney parler :_

**Sydney :** Comment vas-tu Foxy ?  
**Mulder :** Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça veux-tu ! Je vais très bien comme tu peux le constater.

_Il essayer de se donner contenance, et de montrer à quel point il pouvait être heureux._

**Sydney :** Tu en as l'air.  
**Mulder :** Pas dur vu l'état dans lequel j'étais la dernière fois où tu m'as vu.  
**Sydney :** S'il te plait Fox ne remettons pas ça sur le tapis !  
**Mulder :** Entièrement d'accord …

_Au même moment, le maître d'hôtel vient installer Sydney et la place à côté de Mulder et Scully croyant bien faire._

_Scully se sentant exclue décide d'aller prendre l'air. Si elle avait pu elle aurait bien aimé s'allumer une cigarette mais non, elle veut une vie saine déjà que de cacher sa relation n'a rien de sain alors ça en plus…_

_Mulder réalise alors qu'il a peut-être été un peu loin avec Scully et quand il décide d'aller la rattraper, Sydney entame la conversation._

_Dehors, Scully aperçoit l'agent Jefferson qui vient dans sa direction, elle espère juste qu'il va la laisser tranquille car là elle n'est vraiment pas d'humeur. Pourquoi Mulder ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette histoire qui de toute évidence avait été très important pour lui ? Peut-être que ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble en ce moment n'est pas assez sérieux ? Rien que de penser à ça, Scully attrape une crampe dans le bas du ventre. Elle se plie de douleur._

_Alors qu'elle ne fait plus attention à Jefferson à cause du mal qui la tient, celui-ci point son arme à feu sur le front de Scully et lui intime l'ordre de venir… Scully ne peut plus rien penser la douleur est bien trop intense et le suit sans réfléchir. Il place son arme dans le dos de Scully pour ne pas être tout de suite repéré et ils pénètrent dans le restaurant :_

**Jefferson :** SPOOKY ! Où es-tu ? A mais tu es là ! Et en très bonne compagnie à ce que je vois … je peux donc garder celle-ci, dit-il en pointant Scully de son arme.

_Tous les clients du Fairmont se lèvent et commencent à paniquer. Mulder se lève à son tour et se met devant Sydney… Scully n'en reviens pas, il préfère la protéger elle plutôt que de lui porter secours. Une autre crampe prend Scully par surprise, elle se tord de douleur, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce mouvement, Jefferson tire …_

_Surpris d'avoir tiré, Jefferson lâche Scully qui s'écroule alors que Mulder cri son nom. Il regarde tout autour de lui l'air ahuri d'un enfant qui réalise seulement qu'il vient de faire une très grosse bêtise. Mulder qui lors du coup de feu s'était allongé en entraînant Sydney plus par réflexe d'agent fédéral que par un quelconque attachement à elle se relève discrètement et saute sur l'agent Jefferson tel une panthère sur sa proie. Il le désarme sans trop de mal, Jefferson est toujours ailleurs, Mulder l'attache avec force et court auprès de Scully après avoir demandé au maître d'hôtel d'appeler les secours d'urgence et la police fédérale puisqu'il s'agissait d'un agent fédéral. Scully a perdu connaissance ce qui commence à faire paniquer Mulder en plus des autres personnes qui mangeaient avant le drame… il la prend dans ses bras, il ne veut pas la lâcher une seconde de plus, il sait que la police fédérale va arriver et donc certains de ses collègues, ce qui risque de gâcher leur secret mais il s'en fiche, son amour pour Scully est bien plus important et plus grand que n'importe quel règlement ! Il s'assoit par terre et après avoir vérifié où elle était blessée décida de la blottir dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait fait agir Jefferson de la sorte, était-il jaloux ? Quelqu'un peut-il envier sa vie ? Après tout il s'en fichait pour le moment … en caressant le visage de Scully de sa main, il réalise qu'il est blessé au dessus du coude, il regarde mieux et voit qu'il saigne abondamment. C'est lui qui a reçu la balle et ne s'en était même pas aperçu. La balle est apparemment ressortie, il regarde vaguement si il n'y a personne de blessée mais son attention se reporte aussitôt sur Scully. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle se plie comme ça de douleur ? Il commence à sérieusement haïr son collègue qui avait osé la pointer de son arme à feu._

_Scully semble avoir si mal même en étant inconsciente que Mulder ne sait quoi faire, il se sent inutile et n'aime pas ce sentiment qu'il a si rarement ressenti. Il commence à sérieusement s'en vouloir … pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Sydney débarque dans ce même restaurant le jour où il avait prévu de fêter l'anniversaire de leurs deux ans d'amour tendre, passionné et caché. Ce dernier mot raisonnait dans sa tête, « caché » il avait décidé d'y mettre fin en l'invitant dans ce très beau restaurant, il avait des plans pour et avec elle mais encore une fois quelqu'un était venu gâcher son bonheur._

_Skinner arrive en premier avec une équipe d'agents et réalise que se sont ses agents qui sont là. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici ? Ils n'avaient aucune enquête pour le moment donc rien qui demandait une couverture. Et ce restaurant semble bien différent que ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, une ambulance arrive et commence à s'occuper de Mulder. Il se débat :_

**Mulder :** Non, occupé vous d'abord d'elle … moi ça va, la balle à l'air d'être ressortie…  
**Ambulancier :** Depuis quand est-elle inconsciente ?  
**Mulder :** Entre 10 et 15 minutes, je ne sais pas trop…

_Tout était flou dans la tête de Mulder, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un calmant, tout passait au ralenti … il se trouve mal et tombe à son tour quand il entend l'un des ambulancier dire :_

**Ambulancier :** Dépêchez-vous d'apporter une civière, elle perd du sang … et abondamment je crois…

_Mulder s'écroule, son supérieur le voyant défaillir s'avance en sa direction et le retient avant de l'allonger sur le sol. Il n'en revient pas de voir son agent faiblir comme ça. Un deuxième ambulancier arrive pour prendre le pouls, les constantes de Mulder pendant que son collègue fait de même à Scully. Craignant le pire en vue de tout ce sang que perdait l'agent Scully, les ambulanciers décidèrent de les emmener au plus vite à l'hôpital de la pitié._

_Mulder reprend conscience dans l'ambulance, son bras est bandé, il se demande comment il a bien pu arriver là et aussi où il est et où il va. En voyant des ambulanciers s'afférer au côté de Scully tout lui revient en mémoire. Un ambulancier s'approche de lui :_

**Ambulancier :** Monsieur ! Vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez !  
**Mulder :** Je crois oui, mais comment va Dana ?  
**Ambulancier :** on attend de lui faire plus d'examen pour statuer mais pour le moment je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on à frôler la catastrophe… monsieur, on aurait quelques questions à vous poser sur votre amie, si vous vous en sentez capable. C'est bien votre amie ou peut-être même votre femme ?  
**Mulder :** Oui, mais pourquoi dites vous cela ? Elle va bien ?  
**Ambulancier :** Monsieur … je pense que vous seriez sûrement plus à même de me parler de l'état de santé de votre petit amie que cet agent qui est cité dans ses papiers ...  
**Mulder :** je suis l'agent cité dans ses papiers …  
**Ambulancier :** Ah mais je croyais que c'était votre petite amie …  
**Mulder :** Perdons pas de temps s'il vous plait … dites moi ce qu'il en est !

_L'ambulancier en plus d'inquiéter Mulder l'énerve, son collègue s'en rend compte et vient prendre le relais en lui demander de vérifier les constantes de Scully pendant qu'il parle à Mulder. Un peu vexer le jeune ambulancier part faire ce que son chef venait de lui demander._

**Ambulancier :** Monsieur, pardon agent Mulder, votre amie et collègue si j'ai bien compris perdait beaucoup de sang et nous avons pour le moment réussi à stopper ces saignements, pouvez nous parler plus d'elle … qu'on la soigne de notre mieux !  
**Mulder :** bien sur ! Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez me parler ? Elle va mieux ?  
**Ambulancier :** Sa vie n'est plus en danger, on a pu arrêter l'hémorragie par contre …  
**Mulder :** Par contre ? Je vous en pris dites le moi !  
**Ambulancier :** Pouvez-vous me dire de combien votre amie est-elle enceinte ?

_Mulder en reste bouche bée, comme ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Il n'en revenait pas, il n'était même pas au courant, pourquoi le lui avait-elle pas dit ? L'ambulancier le sort de sa rêverie en reposant la question :_

**Ambulancier :** Monsieur, nous avons besoin de savoir de combien votre amie est enceinte pour pouvoir faire un diagnostique et surtout les sauver ?  
**Mulder :** Oh mon dieu, elle est enceinte ?  
**Ambulancier :** Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

_L'ambulancier se tourne vers son collègue et lui demande de lui apporter de l'oxygène pour aider Mulder qui est en état de choc. Il est mi conscient et mi inconscient, il est clairement en état de choc. Est-ce de sa faute ? Scully a-t-elle voulu le lui cacher ? Et si oui, pourquoi ?_

_L'ambulancier du retourner auprès de Scully qui se remit à saigner alors qu'ils arrivent à l'hôpital …_

_Mulder se réveille lors de son transport dans une chambre d'hôpital, le temps qu'il reprenne des forces et que les infirmières soignent sa blessure. Il a l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve et qu'il va se réveiller sur son canapé ou mieux dans les bras de sa douce. Mais il n'en est rien, il se réveille alors qu'un infirmier lui refait son pansement. Il regarde autour de lui et ne voit pas Scully, son cœur ne fait qu'un bon :_

**Mulder :** Où est Dana Scully ? Comment va-t-elle ?  
**Infirmier :** Qui ?  
**Mulder :** Mais la jeune femme qui a été emmené ici avec moi …  
**Infirmier :** Je n'en sais rien monsieur, moi on m'a juste demandé de vous faire votre pansement … c'est pour ça que je suis payé…

_Cet infirmier commence lui aussi à énerver Mulder déjà que d'habitude il ne fallait pas trop le chercher, aujourd'hui c'est encore pire, il est très inquiet. A ce même instant un homme qui attendait patiemment que les soins auprès de Mulder soient finis pour entrer décide d'entrer pour tenter de le calmer et de soulager ce pauvre infirmier auquel Mulder commençait à s'en prendre._

**Skinner :** Agent Mulder, calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! Elle est auprès des médecins les plus compétant de cet hôpital.  
**Mulder :** Comment va-t-elle ?  
**Skinner :** Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment …

_Mulder commence à se lever mais son supérieur le retient d'une main sur l'épaule._

**Skinner :** Ce n'est pas très sensé de votre part … si mes soupçons se confirment, je pense que l'agent Scully aura besoin de vous auprès d'elle !  
**Mulder :** De quoi parlez-vous monsieur ? De quels soupçons ?  
**Skinner :** Que faisiez-vous dans ce restaurant ?  
**Mulder :** S'il vous plait Monsieur, pas maintenant …  
**Skinner :** C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait … Scully et vous …  
**Mulder :** _(las)_ Oui, ça vous va ?  
**Skinner :** Non, ça ne me va pas, je me retrouve avec deux agents blessés, mes deux meilleurs agents qui plus est… de plus, si l'état de santé de l'agent Scully s'effondre pour des raisons que j'ignore d'ailleurs j'ai mes deux agents qui s'écroulent … permettez-moi de douter quand même !  
**Mulder :** Vous savez, monsieur … je m'en fiche … en ce moment, il n'y a que deux choses qui comptent … la santé de Dana et savoir pourquoi elle m'a caché quelque chose de si important …  
**Skinner :** De quoi parlez-vous Mulder ?  
**Mulder :** Faites semblant de ne pas savoir … je suis sure que le médecin de Dana vous a dit qu'elle était enceinte !  
**Skinner :** _(béat)_ euh … wow … euh … Agent Mulder, la vie privée de mes agents ne me regarde aucunement sauf quand ils enfreignent le règlement mais on verra sa plus tard, de plus il relève du secret médical … et si je ne me trompe pas c'est vous que l'on doit avertir en cas de problème médical sur votre partenaire pas moi …  
**Mulder :** Et bien vous voyez monsieur on m'en a prévenu … mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse … je ne comprends pas …  
**Skinner :** Mulder, reposez-vous ! Vous êtes encore sous le choc … Je vais essayer de prendre de ses nouvelles … je reviens d'ici deux heures, faut que je passe aussi au bureau…

_Skinner s'en va pour laisser Mulder se reposer, mais c'est quasi chose impossible donc le médecin passe et lui administre un petit calmant histoire de l'aider. Il se réveille deux heures plus tard complètement groggy … Il trouve sur sa table de chevet un petit mot signé de la main de son directeur : « __je vous ai apporté quelques affaires, l'agent Scully est en salle de réveil. W.S. »_

_Bien qu'il ait des vertiges, Mulder se lève et se dirige vers l'accueil, où il demande à voir Dana Scully ou encore le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle._

_Le P. Dr de Vriès, vient retrouver Mulder et l'emmène auprès de sa patiente, il lui explique que Scully est enceinte de 2 ou 3 semaines tout au plus et qu'elle a fin une grossesse extra-utérine que ça devait se déclancher tôt ou tard mais que le stress et les contrariétés ont sûrement précipité les choses. Mulder se sent de nouveau coupable et le médecin le décèle aussitôt._

**Dr P de Vriès :** Monsieur, vous savez que vous n'y êtes pour rien … pour le moment votre amie va bien … vous avez eu de la chance que notre équipe se soit occupé d'elle…  
**Mulder :** Et le bébé ?  
**Dr P de Vriès :** Et bien … c'est plus compliqué à ce stade de la grossesse, l'embryon n'est pas encore complètement formé et votre petite amie a perdu beaucoup de sang, nous avons encore des examens à leur faire subir… De plus, selon les résultats de nos analyses, il se peut que la grossesse soit dangereuse pour la santé de votre amie, dans ce cas là nous vous recommanderons l'IVG…

_Ces mots résonnent dans la tête de Mulder, comment va-t-il pouvoir annoncer ça à Scully à son réveil ? C'est à lui de le faire pas aux médecins … Soudain le bippeur du docteur P de Vriès retenti, on l'averti que sa patiente vient de se réveiller. Il fait signe à Mulder de l'accompagner, les voyant arriver Scully se referme comme une huître et refuse que Mulder ne pénètre dans sa chambre d'hôpital ce à quoi le médecin ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'accepter et laisse Mulder seul, perdu et effondré dans le couloir du service maternité._

_Mulder erre telle une âme en peine dans les couloirs du service où il se trouve, il se retrouve soudaine au service des urgences, il marche sans s'en rendre compte, la réaction l'a plus que surpris, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait il ne comprend pas sa réaction. Une infirmière vient en sa direction, commence à lui parler mais totalement en état de choc Mulder ne comprend pas et donc ne répond pas. Elle trouve quelqu'un qui lui explique qu'il est arrivé avec Dana Scully et qu'il devrait être dans sa chambre, l'infirmière le raccompagne donc puisqu'il commence vraiment à se faire tard. A peine couché, Mulder commence à pleurer sans même sans rendre compte. Elle lui administre donc un léger calmant pour lui permettre de passer une nuit un peu plus calme qu'elle n'a commencé._

_Mulder se réveille sur le coup de 6 heures du matin, il a la tête qui tourne et la nausée… il ne sait à quoi cela peut être du. Il se sent tellement mal qu'il appelle un médecin bien qu'il en ai une sainte horreur. Le médecin lui donne ce qu'il faut pour faire partir l'effet secondaire du calmant donné la veille._

**Mulder :** J'aimerai avoir des nouvelles de Dana Scully, pouvez-vous m'en donner ?  
**Médecin :** Désolé, mais ce n'est pas ma patiente …  
**Mulder :** Pouvez-vous m'appeler les Dr de Vriès s'il vous plait ?

_Mulder avait des peines à articuler, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais son médecin le rassura en lui faisant un signe d'approbation de la tête. Il laisse Mulder et va voir un autre patient._

_Vers 09h le docteur de Vriès, vient voir Mulder, comme gêné par la scène dont il a été témoin entre lui et Scully. Il entre, regarde en vitesse la feuille de suivie de Mulder afin de prendre note de son état de santé et lui demande comment il se sent :_

**Mulder :** Ma santé n'importe à personne … comment va-t-ELLE ?  
**Dr P de Vriès :** Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en parler surtout avec la scène entre vous dont j'ai été témoin hier…  
**Mulder :** Voyons Docteur, je n'ai même pas pu m'expliquer avec elle ni même avoir de ses nouvelles … apparemment elle est enceinte de moi et ne me l'avait même pas dit ou peut-être planifiait-elle de me le dire a ce dîner ? Je n'en sais rien … mais SVP donnez moi de ses nouvelles …  
**Dr P de Vriès :** Désolée sans son accord, cela m'est impossible …  
**Mulder :** Et bien demandez-lui, SVP !  
**Dr P de Vriès :** Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, cette nuit l'agent Scully a sombré dans une sorte de coma … nous devons prendre des décisions en ce qui concerne l'enfant pour essayer de la sauver … Je suis désolé…  
**Mulder :** Mais je suis quand même le père et le compagnon de Dana …

_Il éclate en sanglot pour la première fois ouvertement, cette histoire était complètement aberrante, comment est-ce que tout ça lui était tombé dessus et pourquoi, n'avait-il pas assez souffert de la disparition de sa sœur puis de la mort de son père et de sa mère ? Pour une fois qu'il retrouve un peu de stabilité et de bonheur on le lui ôte a nouveau. Cette fois il est tellement détruit par ce qu'il lui arrive qu'il en vient à penser à quitter le bureau._

_A ce même moment Skinner revient pour prendre des nouvelles de ses agents et voit Mulder en larmes au côté d'un médecin. C'est plus fort que lui, de voir son agent d'habitude si fort dans cet état là lui fait peur et rentre dans la chambre de Mulder. Mulder lui explique en gros la situation et fait comprendre au médecin qu'il peut continuer de parler devant lui :_

**Skinner :** Mais enfin, c'est aberrant cette histoire… Pourquoi cet agent qui a devoir de décision sur son amie et collègue est soudain interdit de la voir surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sont devenus par le temps plus que de simples amis, j'aurais d'ailleurs du m'en douter ?  
**Dr P. de Vriès :** bon d'accord suivez-moi !  
**Skinner :** Je vais vous attendre ici …  
**Mulder :** Non, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez … merci pour …

_Mulder n'arrive pas à mettre en mots toute la reconnaissance qu'il porte à Skinner en ce moment précis. Skinner décide donc de les accompagner mais de ne pas entrer dans la chambre, il veut être là pour son ami en cas de besoin. Ils rentrent dans la chambre de Scully pendant que Skinner s'assoit sur l'une des chaises qui si trouve devant la porte de la chambre._

_Scully est branchée de partout, sous moniteurs, perfusions et autres machines, plusieurs médecins et infirmières sont auprès d'elle à lui faire des examens. L'un d'entre eux regarde tour à tour Mulder puis le Dr de Vriès :_

**Dr de Vriès :** Voici le compagnon de mademoiselle Scully de plus il est dit dans leur papier qu'il a le devoir de décision en cas d'hospitalisation de sa partenaire…  
**Dr Germay :** Très bien … Monsieur, savez vous ce qu'il en est du cas de votre amie ?

_Mulder ne peut se décrocher de l'image de Scully sur ce lit d'hôpital, si blanche, si fragile …_

**Dr Germay :** Monsieur ?  
**Mulder :** Non, dites-moi !  
**Dr Germay :** On devrait peut-être sortir !  
**Mulder :** S'il vous plait, j'aimerai rester près d'elle …  
**Dr Germay :** D'accord, venez, on va s'asseoir là, dit-il en montrant trois chaises de la main

_Ils s'assoient sur trois chaises un peu à l'écart mais toujours dans la chambre de façon à ce que Mulder reste auprès de Scully tout en laissant les médecins travailler._

**Dr de Vriès :** Mulder, Dana a fait une grossesse extra-utérine, savez-vous ce que c'est ?  
**Mulder :** Non, dites-moi !  
**Dr Germay :** Alors en fait lors d'une fécondation normale, un ovule est produit par les ovaires et vient se placer à l'embouchure des trompes. L'ovule fécondé descend donc la trompe pour s'implanter dans la paroi de l'utérus, où le futur bébé se développe. Mais dans le cas de votre compagne, l'oeuf se fixe à un endroit inadapté, ici, dans la trompe.  
**Mulder :** Et c'est du à quoi ?  
**Dr de Vriès :** On connaît mal l'origine de ce problème. Néanmoins, il semble qu'une anomalie des trompes, souvent suite à une maladie, empêche l'ovule de descendre dans l'utérus. On ne peut être sur de rien malheureusement !  
**Mulder :** Et comment ça fait que ça s'est déclanché au restaurant ?  
**Dr Germay :** Si l'ovule continue de grossir dans la trompe, il risque de la faire éclater, provoquant une hémorragie "cataclysmique". Cela constitue une menace importante pour la femme. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour votre compagne. Il faut savoir que cette hémorragie peut se déclencher sans signe avant-coureur. Parfois, la trompe ne se fissure pas, mais entraîne une hémorragie lente accompagnée de douleurs.  
**Mulder :** Et que peut-on faire pour les sauver ?  
**Dr de Vriès :** J'ai peur que l'hémorragie provoquée ne soit déjà trop importante, j'ai peur qu'il nous faille penser sérieusement à l'IVG  
**Dr Germay :** Votre compagne ayant sombrée dans le coma, Monsieur, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit à vous de prendre cette décision… je suis désolé.

_Mulder vire blanc, comment va-t-il pouvoir prendre une telle décision ? Comment choisir entre celle qu'il aime et le rêve le plus cher de celle-ci ?_

_L'état de santé de Scully s'aggrave de minute en minute, les médecins disent à Mulder que l'interruption de grossesse est vraiment la seule solution pour la sauver ce qui insiste Mulder à prendre sa décision et décide donc de sauver Scully le plus vite possible en la libérant de cette grossesse à risque, il n'en peut plus de la voir inerte, inconsciente comme ça. Les médecins montent Dana au bloc à la hâte.  
L'opération se déroule sans encombre supplémentaire, au grand bonheur de Mulder qui ne supportait déjà pas les hôpitaux. Les médecins viennent le prévenir que tout c'est très bien passé mais que Scully va devoir rester sous surveillances quelques jours et que jusqu'au lendemain aucune visite ne lui sera accordée. Démonté, Mulder comprend donc qu'il faut qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il attende... Attendre, il n'y avait que ça à faire depuis que Jefferson avait pété un plomb._

Mulder rentre dans l'appartement #42. Il fait que de tourner en rond, n'arrivant pas à se calmer, il décroche son téléphone et appelle son directeur adjoint.  
  
**Skinner :** Skinner !  
**Mulder :** Bonsoir Monsieur !  
**Skinner : **C'est vous agent Mulder ?  
**Mulder : **Oui, excusez-moi de vous déranger !  
**Skinner :** Non, c'est bon. Comment allez-vous ?  
**Mulder : **Je dois avouer que ça pourrait être mieux mais on fait aller !  
**Skinner :** Comment va l'agent Scully ?  
**Mulder :** ...  
**Skinner :** Mulder !  
**Mulder :** Ils m'ont fait rentrer chez moi, elle était encore en salle de réveil. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit pour le bébé !  
**Skinner : **Mulder, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est entre vous dans le privé et cela ne me regarde pas mais au bureau oui, et je pense pouvoir certifier que Scully va revenir mais laissez le temps au temps, elle vient de vivre un grand choc émotionnel !  
**Mulder :** mm ! ... Monsieur ?  
**Skinner : **Oui, Mulder ?  
**Mulder : **Avez-vous fait interroger Jefferson ?  
**Skinner : **Non Mulder ... je l'ai fait moi-même !  
**Mulder : **Et alors ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? C'était une vengeance personnelle ?  
**Skinner :** Désolé Mulder, cela relève d'une enquête interne, je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire qu'il s'agit de la jalousie à votre égard, je suis désolé.  
**Mulder : **Je comprends, merci monsieur !  
**Skinner :** Tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution de l'état de santé de l'agent Scully s'il vous plait !  
**Mulder :** Ce sera fait, il faut que je prévienne également sa famille. Au revoir Monsieur.

_ Skinner avait eu l'extrême gentillesse de fournir un élément de son enquête à son agent en faisant mine de rien, Mulder lui en est reconnaissant mais n'en revient pas, comment peut-on l'envier, lui ? Soudain il se met à repenser à la triste vie qu'il menait seul alors qu'il ne connaissait pas encore cette délicieuse personne qui allait littéralement bouleverser sa vie, lui redonner goût à la vie et l'envie de faire confiance en quelqu'un et en l'avenir. Elle était entrée dans sa vie à part entière depuis deux ans déjà et sa vie avait changé en conséquence. Il se sentait bien dans sa peau, heureux et aimé. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait avec lui mais n'avait jamais osé le lui demander de peur qu'elle ne prenne alors conscience de son erreur. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre, déjà que de la savoir distante et cachottière le peine au plus haut point. Il réalise à quel point il est amoureux de ce petit bout de femme si douée, intelligente, qui lui apporte une douceur qu'il n'a jamais ressenti même enfant. Pas étonnant finalement que Jefferson ait été jaloux de lui, Scully doit en faire rêver et fantasmer de nombreuses personnes._

Alors que chez lui, Mulder téléphone à Mme Scully pour l'avertir de la situation, à l'hôpital, Scully se réveille doucement. Ses médecins lui font diverses analyses plus ou moins poussées.

**Dr Germay :** Comment vous sentez-vous Dana ?  
**Scully : **J'ai la nausée  
**Dr Germay : **On va vous donner de quoi la faire passer. Dana, vous nous avez fait très peur vous savez ? J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons du pratiquer une interruption de grossesse de toute urgence pour vous sauver la vie. Votre partenaire a eu la lourde tache de prendre la décision et en a eu le cœur brisé !  
**Scully : **Parce que c'est ENCORE de sa faute ?  
**Dr Germay : **Excusez-moi Dana mais pourquoi « encore » ? Vous avez déjà eu des problèmes de la sorte ?  
**Scully :** Non, c'est la première fois mais si je n'avais pas eu un tel choc en le voyant avec son ex ...  
**Dr Germay : **Dana, vous êtes pourtant médecin, vous savez très bien que ça n'a aucun rapport, peut-être que votre intense émotion a précipité ce drame mais ami n'y est absolument pour rien et sachez qu'il souffre de cette histoire tout autant que vous. C'est quand même lui, alors qu'il n'était pas au courant de votre grossesse qui a du subir le 2eme choc de la décision.  
**Scully : **Je m'en doute, cela dit, je ne veux pas le voir. Je sais que j'ai le droit de choisir mes visites et bien, rayez le de la liste !  
**Dr Germay :** très bien Dana, je ne peux rien faire contre votre choix !

_ Scully sort de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard sans en avertir Mulder qui n'a pu avoir aucune nouvelle de son état. Il est dans tous ses états. Une fois chez elle, Scully se sent étrangement seule, et si elle avait fait une énorme gaminerie en agissant de la sorte ? Mulder est peut-être plus parfait qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle décide donc de décrocher son téléphone mais se sent lâche de faire ça par téléphone. Elle prend donc son courage à deux mains et monte dans un taxi en direction de chez Mulder. Elle est décidée à mettre les choses au point avec lui et de repartir sur de bonnes bases mais c'est la que dans le couloir de Mulder, elle croise Sydney qui sort de chez Mulder. Il la voit et l'appelle mais c'est trop tard, elle a déjà tourné les talons._

_Le visage de Scully se brouille de larmes, comment a-t-elle pu être aussi bête ? Elle la précipité dans les bras de cette femme. Elle a l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Elle rentre chez elle, dans cet appartement qui lui semble sans vie, à croire que la présence de cet homme avait vraiment de l'importance. Elle s'assoit sur son canapé et tourve sur sa table basse une photo d'eux deux prise par Maggie lors du précédent Noël, le premier qu'il passait ensemble, en tant que couple à part entière. Elle éclate en sanglots, son visage est maintenant rougit par la rage et les larmes. Toujours fatiguée par ce qu'il lui est arrivé ces derniers jours, elle s'endort dans son salon.  
Elle se réveille à 4.44pm, elle regarde l'heure sur son réveil et réalise qu'elle est dans sa chambre alors qu'elle s'était endormie sur son canapé. Une agréable odeur lui monte au nez, elle se lève difficilement. A la cuisine, elle trouve une part de cake aux fruits dans une petite assiette et une tasse de thé ainsi qu'une rose rouge sur laquelle un petit mot est attaché : __"Dana, je me suis permis de te coucher dans ton lit, tu as surement besoin d'un vrai repos et pour ça ton lit est bien mieux que le canapé mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas le droit d'être là sans ton autorisation. Il faut qu'on se parle ! Je ne suis qu'une âme en peine sans toi !"_ Le mot n'est pas signé mais elle n'a aucun doute sur son auteur. Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage malgré la profonde peine qu'elle ressent.  
Elle décroche son téléphone et dit juste à son allocutaire : _"moi aussi, j'ai besoin qu'on parle ! Viens prendre le thé avec moi, je crois que tu l'as mérité ! Je t'attends"_ Son coeur bat la chamade mais elle se sent heureuse d'avoir osé le faire.  
Elle regarde la télévision lorsqu'on frappe à sa porte. Elle se lève péniblement et se traine d'un pas lourd à l'entrée pour ouvrir et y trouver Mulder. Ni elle, ni lui ne savent quoi dire ni comment agir. Scully baisse les yeux et le fait rentrer.

**Mulder : **Dana, je suis heureux que tu m'aies appelé !

_ Une larme s'échappe du visage de cette femme d'habitude si forte. Il la lui essuie de son pouce, lui souriant tristement. Elle ne peut se résoudre à être distante envers lui et se blotti contre son torse protecteur .  
_  
**Mulder :** Ne me laisse plus ! Je ne suis rien sans toi !  
**Scully :** Mulder ? Cette Sydn...  
**Mulder : **_(lui coupant la parole)_ Elle essayait de me récupérer quand tu es passé mais Dana, bien que tu n'aies pas été complètement franche avec moi, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé.  
**Scully :** Mulder !  
**Mulder : **Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait ! C'est vrai que j'ai vécu quelque chose de fort avec elle mais il s'agit d'un amour d'enfance, immature ... c'est toi qui fait que je me sens adulte et ... comblé !  
**Scully : **J'avoue avoir été jalouse, tu es tellement exceptionnel !

_ Mulder semble ailleurs._

**Scully :** Pour le bébé ... je venais de l'apprendre et voulait te le dire quand tu m'as invité au restaurant et je toruvais que ça aurait été le bon moment mais ...  
_  
Mulder dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres si parfaites de sa déesse._

**Mulder : **On en parle plus, d'accord !  
**Scully :** Merci ... tu es vraiment exceptionnel de me pardonner comme ça !  
**Mulder :** Non, je suis juste fou amoureux !

**-FIN-**


End file.
